


When A Prank Doesn't Go The Way You Planned

by kannibalprince



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans!Chris, but then, this is literally just smut, well and josh tryin to prank chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannibalprince/pseuds/kannibalprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: prompt: climbing class. at the lodge, Josh tries to prank Chris while in the shower... but as he approaches the door, he hears Chris moaning his name.</p><p>WELL FRIEND HERE U GO. Also. Trans! Chris is my child soooo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Prank Doesn't Go The Way You Planned

When Joshua Washington went to prank his best friend, he knew he was in the shower. He knew the door was going to be unlocked as always, but he didn't expect this. He had been sneaking his way to the bathroom, tub of butter in hand, ready to prank the fuck out of his favorite asshole when he heard it. He didn't actually believe he was hearing at first and questioned for a moment if he had taken his medicine. There was no way Chris would.. do that. Not any way in hell... Right? He stood there for a moment, the door slightly cracked, before he remembered-

Yes, he had taken his medicine. Chris had handed it to him this morning and made sure he took it. 

He wasn't sure what to do now, part of him wanting to leave. The other part of him wanted to listen a bit more. So, he did. He stood there, waiting to hear it again just to make sure one last time. 

"fu ck Josh..." 

Holy shit. He holds his breath a bit at the moan, not an easy feat. His hand still on the doorknob as he contemplated whether or not he still wanted to go through with this prank. Maybe it was a little terrible, listening in on your best friend jerking off to you in the shower, but he wasn't sure if he could move from his spot without being noticed. He silently curses as he feels the familiar tightness in his pants. He goes to remove his hand from the door and the door swings open more. He tries to quickly grab for it but misses. He decides he hates this place and its heavy doors. He decides he has really fucked up as he hears nothing but silence from the shower.

"...Josh?"

He freezes a bit before he realizes that Chris is still in the shower. He swallows the lump in his throat before he speaks. "Yeah bro, sorry. Just need to get something real quick." He lies, making his way into the bathroom a bit. He knows Chris can tell he had lied, he can tell by the silence that occurs. "I uh.. "

"..H-how.. how long were you standing there..?"

"Well, Cochise..." He pauses a moment, deciding if he wants to go for this or not, "Long enough." He knows Chris is bright red right now. The colour covering his ears, his face, and slowly slipping down his neck and shoulders. Unless, of course, he had already been red. He'd always imagined Chris blushed everywhere. Now, is not the time to think about this. He pulls himself away from his thoughts just in time for Chris's response.

"I-I... I'm s-"

"Don't be. I actually don't really mind. At all." He looks to the door and closes it. "Is it uh. Alright if I join you or?"

Theres a pause and Josh swears his heart is going to burst out of his chest at the silence.

"Y-Yeah. Uh, go ahead."

Well, He actually almost cant believe this is happening. He moves closer to the shower and starts getting undressed. This wasn't the first time they had gotten undressed around one another but this was quite the different situation. He opens the shower door and steps in, not looking at Chris just yet. He closes the shower door and looks at him. Shit, this is so different. He's not wearing his binder, of course he wouldnt be, and holy shit he has adorable titties. Josh quickly pulls his vision away from the adorable things on his... friends chest. 

"So, I uh-" Hes cut off by soft pressure on his lips and it takes him a moment to register it. He quickly returns the kiss, moving a hand to cup Chris's face. The kiss doesnt last long and it leaves him craving a deeper one as Chris pulls back. When he looks at Chris, he realizes that his assumption from earlier was correct. He actually did blush pretty much everywhere. However, that wasn't what he was interested in right now. He waits a moment before he pulls Chris into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. His hands move over the blonde's lower back and he lets out a quiet surprised gasp at the hand that wraps almost cautiously around his dick, almost as if Chris was testing to see if it was okay.

Chris hears Josh groan quietly as he slowly starts to stroke him. Chris slowly pulls out of the kiss to press kisses along Josh's neck and shoulder. He hears Josh curse quietly as he continues and he can hardly believe hes doing this right now. Hes thought about it many, many times of course, but he never would've imaged that it would actually happen. Much less that he himself would have started it. He can feel how red his face must be, hell, Josh probably feels the heat radiating off of him. He speeds up his hand a bit, still pressing kisses to Josh's shoulder. Josh holds onto him a bit, groaning. 

"Fuck Chris.." 

Chris swallows a bit, before chuckling quietly, almost nervously. "M-might not want to be to loud.. Someone might hear us." He was mostly joking, trying to calm himself down. However, he felt like maybe in some way he liked the thought. He quickly dismisses the thought that comes with it when Josh groans his name again.

"Chris- fuck- I'm close dude.."

Dude. Chris smiles slightly at that, he really couldnt help it. He kisses his neck lightly and speeds up a bit again. He makes a slightly surprised sound when Josh pulls him into a sudden kiss as he comes, moaning Chris's name against his lips. Chris continues to stroke him through it, slowing down. He pulls out of the kiss a little, taking his hand away.

"Jesus.."

"Yeah?"

"You're really good with your hands, Cochise.."

Chris laughs a little, "Yeah? I uh.. couldn't tell."

Josh chuckles before he places kisses along Chris's jaw, "Your turn now, yeah?"  
Chris tilts his head slightly, letting Josh shift him around so that hes against the wall. He feels Josh's kisses trail down to his neck and he gasps softly at the gentle bites following the kisses. He presses into Josh's hand a bit as it trails down his stomach lightly, letting out a soft sound as Josh starts rubbing him slowly. He moans quietly, pressing into the bites being placed along his neck. Chris wraps his arms around Josh's neck, spreading his legs slightly when Josh starts rubbing him faster. "f-f uck.." He groans quietly, closing his eyes. 

"Do you want me to...?"

Chris opens his eyes and nods quickly, "Ye s- Yes.." He moans, not so quietly now, when Josh starts to slowly finger him. He spreads his legs a little more, thankful for Josh putting him against the wall now. Chris holds onto Josh tightly, feeling him start to mark up his neck and shoulders. He lets out a loud gasp when Josh curls his fingers, quickly bringing one of his hands up to cover his mouth. He hears Josh chuckle at this and feels him speed up. Chris moans into his hand loudly, legs starting to shake a bit. Josh seems to notice because he shifts to help keep Chris up as he fingers him. "o h fuck- j osh I-"

"You know, you look really good like this"

Chris's breath hitches at the praise, he knows he wont last much longer. He moans into his hand as he starts to get close, moaning louder when Josh curls his fingers again.

"So god damn pretty.."

Chris holds onto him, abandoning covering his mouth. He feels Josh smile against his neck before the older curls his fingers again and Chris is done. He chokes out a moan of Josh's name as he comes, legs nearly giving out. He breathes a bit, just standing there when Josh takes his hand away, holding onto him. When Chris catches his breath he chuckles, "And you said I was good at using my hands.." 

Josh laughs, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but we should probably actually shower now."  
"Yeah. Give me a sec."

Josh nods, "Take your time." He smiles at him, looking over his neck and shoulders. Thats a lot of marks that certainly wont go unnoticed by any of their friends. After a while, They actually finish taking a shower and get dressed, sharing a kiss before Josh starts for the door.

"Hey, uh.. Josh? Can I uh.. are we.. together or?"  
"Depends on you man, do you want us to be?"  
"Yeah. I'd uh. I'd like that a lot."

Josh grins and comes back over, kissing him again. "Then we are." He chuckles, "We'd better hurry out of here before someone tries to barge in."


End file.
